I'd Do Anything
by WeaslyTwin3Some
Summary: Based off the song "I'd do anything", this is the story of how James, Lilly, Sirius, and Remus navigate their final year at school. Nothing too detailed, but there is some boyXboy action, so don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_Another day, is going by_

_I'm thing about you all the time_

* * *

"Can you just shut up already, James?" Sirius was lying across the bed, rereading the missive delivered by owl to his best mate not more than an hour ago. "We understand that this gives you the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Evans and to try to convince her that you aren't the toerag she thinks you are, but there's a much bigger deal at hand."

"What could be more important than Lily Evans?" James was sitting at his desk, broom and open servicing kit forgotten for the moment.

"We need to need to figure out what kind of plants Dumbledore's been smoking to make you Head Boy, and where we can get some."

Dodging the quill James chucked his way, and falling off the bed in the process, Sirius laughed loudly, drawing an annoyed look from the other young man in the room.

"Dumbledore has his reasons, I'm sure." Said Remus, placing his book aside as he obviously wouldn't be able to read in peace anytime soon. "He isn't required to pass everything by us first."

Sirius snorted. "Dumbledore's gone off his rocker this time and you know it."

"Whether he has or not, we should plan a trip to Diagon Alley soon to get new school things."

"Yeah, James. There's a new Cleansweep in." Sirius started bouncing excitedly in his new seat on the floor.

"Ok. I'll go see if my parents can take us in on Saturday. Sound good?" As the other two nodded, James stood, stretching. "Maybe Wormtail will be able to make it too."

"Yeah." Sirius had crawled under the bed and was sniffing everything, his animagus traits escaping his control again. "We haven't seen little Wormy all summer."

While Sirius crawled around, James caught Remus' eye, signaling for him to follow him out into the hall.

"What's wrong, James?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ok with this? You deserve the position more. I'll turn Dumbledore down." Remus just punched him in the shoulder.

"James, you idiot. Even if I had wanted to be Head Boy, which I don't, I couldn't." Remus placed a hand on James' shoulder, but looked down. "Head Boy duties include being on call for emergencies at all times of the year. With my _furry little problem_, I can't fulfil those requirements."

"But Remus…"

"But nothing, James. You'll make a great Head Boy."

"Thanks mate."

* * *

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

* * *

"Lilly! I've found them!"

James shot around to see a bright flash of red hair pass the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Looking out through the mob of bodies, James saw the object of his affection for the past few years, Lily Evans. She was headed towards a large group of girls from their year, but despite the smile she showed outwardly, James could tell something was wrong. The red of her hair was duller, she was thinner, and her make-up couldn't quite cover up hide the redness of her eyes or the dark shadows underneath. As he watched, Lilly wrapped her arms tighter around herself, as if to prevent herself from falling apart.

"She lost her family this summer." Remus had come up behind James. "Her parents died in a car accident, and her sister kicked her out. She's been living in a small apartment with what little inheritance she received."

James rounded on him. "How do you know that?"

Remus sighed, how James wouldn't let go otherwise. "I have tea with her every Friday, and sheeting v still makes that potion of hers for me every month."

"We need to do something." Said James, turning back to the window. "She's much to good for that."

* * *

"Potter! You put me down this instant!" Evans was thrown over James' shoulder, her wand in his pocket, and kicking and hitting everything she could reach; which was limited to his shoulders and back. But after years of being hit by bludgers, be barely felt it.

As he carried her out to his muggle rental car, Remus and Sirius walked through her two-room apartment, packing everything into magically conjured boxes, which they shrunk down and placed in their pockets.

James placed her in the backseat and closed the door before she could escape, having already charmed the door to only open for another marauder. He moved around to the other side and slipped into the driver's seat. Sirius rode shotgun while Remus slid in next to the now fuming redhead.

"Will someone PLEASE explain to me where you're taking me?" Lily was now sitting back with her arms and legs crossed.

James turned off onto the highway, heading out of the city. "We're taking you to my house. We have plenty of room. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But what about your parents?"

Remus chuckled, relieved that it looked like he was going to remain uninjured. "They've already practically adopted Sirius and I. you wouldn't make too much of a difference. James' mom has been complaining about the amount there being too much testosterone around the house anyway."

"Don't worry Evans, your virtue is safe." Sirius ducked the swing Remus aimed at the back of his head. "You're staying on the opposite side of the house from us.

Lilly still looked uneasy. "I still don't think…"

"You're not staying in that piece of crap apartment, Lilly." James snapped. "Just let us help you for once and say 'thank you'".

Lilly huffed, but didn't say a word. James sighed. _My Lilly_. He thought as he turned into his driveway. _So stubborn._

* * *

_I've been working on this story for a while. I wanted to have it finished before I started publishing it so I wouldn't lose focus partway though. There's going to be about 10 chapters, 9 plus a epilogue. Everything but the epilogue is written and now it's just a matter of typing it up. _

_I'm going to update on Tuesdays unless reviews show that there is enough interest to change to updating twice a week. So it's all up to you guys._

_And for those waiting on my "Artemis and Kitty" story, I have chapters written, but I haven't gotten around to typing them up yet. And honestly, I have no idea where that one is going anymore anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_And I, wrote this letter in my head_

_Cause so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

"Come on James. You can do this. You _need_ to do this."

Wandering about his room, James glared at the empty roll of parchment in front of him, just as he had been doing for several days now.

Even since Lily Evans had moved into his house, they've been spending a lot of time together. The boys had managed to talk her into playing Quidditch with them, and she had cornered James and Remus several times in order to discuss Head duties and new ideas for the Prefects in the upcoming year while Sirius made faces behind her back.

While James and Lilly might now be considered 'friends', James felt that it was time to try again for more. There was only one more week until the train would be leaving King's Cross station, and James was scowling at the letter he was trying to write. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words refused to come to him. Forming a picture in his mind, James just sat down and wrote. He described how he felt, what she was to him, and what she represents about the future. Any thought her image gave him, he wrote down.

When he had finished almost the entire roll of parchment, James sealed the letter. Trying unsuccessfully to convince himself that the hard part was over, James walked over to the window and looked out.

The sun was shining brightly, the grass was green, a light breeze brushed the grass in soft ripples, Lily was loading her trunk into the back of a taxi, Remus was walking backwards while leading Sirius behind the broom shed by his tie, a yellow snidgit outside the glass of the window was chirping happily…

_Wait a minute…_

_Where was Lily going?_

James rushed out the door and through the vast expanse of space separating him from the yard. Gasping heavily, he arrived just in time to see the car pulling around the far turn of the driveway, deaf to his furious cries.

"She's off to spend the last week of summer with Mary before school." Remus placed a calm hand on his shoulder, discreetly trying to fix some of the crooked buttons on his shirt. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No." James gasped between breaths. "No, she didn't."

"Well," Sirius came up to his other side. "Maybe she just forgot. It's only a couple of days before school starts. You'll see her soon."

James didn't speak, but let Remus and Sirius lead him back inside. Back in his room, James found that he still held the letter he wrote for Lily clenched in his hand. Going over to his trunk, he buried the letter deep in the odds and ends on the bottom.

* * *

_I know that this chapter is super short. I started writing this story back in high school and I'm now a senior in college. The first three chapters or so haven't been edited much since then so they obviously aren't my best work. Maybe one day I'll get around to editing it, but for now I'm just going to focus on finishing it and getting it up. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_I know, I know. Three chapters in, and already I've dropped the ball on updating every Tuesday. Life's been busy. I had finals for all my classes, papers to write, two jobs, my position as editor-in-chief for my school's literary magazine, and packing and moving on top of that. I'm exhausted. But now I'm home for the summer and I've been unable to find work yet (though I should have an interview here pretty soon) so I should be able to update more often. I can't guarantee any specific dates, but I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. If I get reviews, that'll motivate me to get them up even earlier. (hint. hint.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own plot and an OC that'll show up later.

* * *

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand_

As the Hogwartts Express pulled away from the platform, James waved goodbye to the other marauders and headed towards the front compartment. He and Lily were supposed to distribute passwords to the prefects and come up with a patrolling schedule for the first month.

Walking into the compartment, he spotted the object of desires standing on the seat, trying to push her trunk onto the shelf above. Frozen, James' eyes followed the curve of her shoulders, left exposed by her wide neckline, and the scraps of leg left uncovered by either the thigh high black boots or the denim miniskirt as she leaned down to pick up a bag from the seat next to her. Coming out of his daze, James leaned up against the now-closed door and watched, waiting for her to notice him. When she didn't right away, he heard opportunity knocking. Stepping behind her, James waited until she was climbing down.

"Hello, Lily."

As expected, Lily screamed and toppled over backwards right into his arms. Unfortunately, in her panic, her elbow flew back and made contact with his stomach. Out of breath, James fell hard to the floor. A ripping noise filled the air.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Lily scrambled up to locate the sound of the rips. There was now a jagged tear up the side of her skirt, a few threads barely holding the top together. James caught a quick glimpse of red lace before she clenched it tightly closed. "Now look what you've done! I'm no good at mending charms!"

"I was just playing." James stood to brush off, only to find that is shirt had also been torn from neck to navel. Holding the edges together, he ran his wand over the edges, flawlessly repairing it. "I can fix your skirt for you."

Lily looked skeptical, but agreed. Kneeling down, James inspected the tear, un-guiltily trying to sneak a peek despite the smack she aimed at his head. When he stepped back, there was no evidence of the tear. Inspecting her skirt. She nodded, satisfied.

"Not bad. I might come to you with some of my other things once in a while. She sat down and pulled out a muggle pen.

"Do you have the perfect and password lists? We should get started." James pulled out the requested papers and helped Lily get everything ready for the new school year.

* * *

"… and now, I have one last announcement to make."

Full to bursting, James and the other four Marauders (Lily having been forcibly initiated during the summer), sleepily lazed as Dumbledore made the last few announcements.

"This year, as a special treat for Halloween, we will be hosting a talent show, with prizes for the best in each year."

James sat up so fast, he almost flew off his seat. Remus, Peter, and Lily looked confused, but Sirius knew what he was thinking. The two of them had been playing guitar and drums for years, and had recently discovered that Remus could play bass. They could start a band! Peter had no rhythm, but James figured they could find something for him to do.

Already planning the song in his head, James settled back into his seat. _This was going to be perfect…_

* * *

"James?" Dressed in a short white nightgown and open housecoat, Lily stood in his door frame. Setting aside his guitar, James tied his own housecoat shut as he was only wearing his boxers underneath.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." She looked from the guitar to the sheets of music laying across his bed. "I just heard music and was wondering where it was coming from. I didn't know you could play."

"I was working on something for the talent show." Picking up the guitar again, he strummed a few chords. Seeing the look of wonder on her face he asked if she would like him to play something for her. Nodding, she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Settling into a more comfortable position, James took a deep breath before playing a song he had written years ago:

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_ Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_ Her hair, her hair_  
_ Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her everyday_  
_ Yeah_

Lilly sat silently, focused entirely on the sound of James' voice and the flittering of emotion across his face.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_ If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_ Then just stay the same_  
_ So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_ You know I'll say,_

_ When I see your face _  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ 'Cause you're amazing_

Lilly felt something hit her hand and discovered that she had started crying. Wiping the tears away, she refocused on James' face.

_Just the way you are._

As the last few chords faded into silence, James held his head down. Crossing over to him, Lilly placed a hand on his arm. He looked up into her face.

"That was beautiful, James. Thank you." Hesitating slightly, she quickly placed a kiss to his cheek before turning to leave. Pausing at the door, she turned back and smirked at his still shocked look. "You might want to pack up soon. It's late, and we still have class tomorrow."

As the door closed, James packed everything away and fell back onto the bed with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
